Le Retour du Triple Tueur
by Leelou67
Summary: Crossover Castle / Winx. (Oui, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais bon... Bienvenus dans mon monde...) Le Triple Tueur revient, plus déterminé que jamais. L'équipe de Kate est sur l'affaire, mais cette fois, elle a du renfort.


**Le retour du Triple Tueur**

_**Crossover Castle / Winx: je sais, ça peut vous paraître étrange, mais j'avais envie de m'éclater avec les héros de mes deux séries favorites.**_

_**Alors soyez indulgents... Merci beaucoup.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**\- C/W -**

Ce fut rapide. Un coup de feu. Et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

**\- C/W -**

Quelques heures plus tôt…

Kate Beckett s'affairait à son bureau. Le triple tueur, Tyson, avait commis un nouveau meurtre. Et on sait qu'il ne l'avait pas fait seul.

\- Kate ?

Celle-ci releva la tête. Musa était penchée au-dessus d'elle.

\- Kate, reprit-elle, je pense que tu devrais faire une pause. Tu n'arrêtes pas de bosser là-dessus. On s'inquiète pour toi.

Kate tourna la tête et vit ses collègues, Ryan, Esposito, Stella et Layla, ainsi que Castle autour de son bureau.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, son téléphone vibra.

\- Lanie a du nouveau.

\- Je t'accompagne, dit Castle.

\- Nous aussi, dirent Layla et Musa.

**\- C/W -**

\- Salut, les filles, fit Kate, en s'adressant non seulement à Lanie, mais aussi à Bloom, Flora et Tecna.

\- Kate, merci dêtre venue aussi rapidement.

\- Tu as dis que t'avais du nouveau.

\- Oui, les marques sur le cou de la victime…

\- … Sont les mêmes que sur les autres, je sais.

\- Le problème, continua Tecna, c'est que Tyson lui a d'abord tiré dessus.

\- Peut-être a-t-il changé ses habitudes ?

\- Dans ce cas, on ferait mieux de le retrouver rapidement. S'il commence à tuer comme ça, il fera plus de victimes.

\- Merci pour les infos, les filles, di Layla en se dirigeant vers la porte, suivie de Musa puis de Castle.

\- Partez devant, fit Kate, je vous rejoins.

Elle prit Lanie à part et lui dit :

\- Lanie, qu'est-ce que tu as ? J'ai l'impression que tu as du mal à te concentrer depuis quelques semaines. Il y a un problème avec Esposito ?

\- Non, dit-elle, tout va bien avec lui. Mais je dois dire quelque chose.

Kate ne semblait pas comprendre, Lanie la regarda dans les yeux et posa sa main sur son ventre.

\- Kate…

Kate se mit la main devant la bouche et s'écria :

\- C'est pas vrai ? J'le crois pas ! Tu es enceinte ?!

Elle serra son amie dans ses bras.

\- Et… tu l'as dit à Javier ?

\- Me dire quoi ? dit une voix derrière elles.

Esposito venait de faire irruption dans la salle.

\- Rien, répondirent-elles en chœur.

Apparemment, il ne savait pas.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Esposito ?

\- Gates demande à te voir.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ?

Il sortit le téléphone de Kate de sa poche.

\- Tu l'as laissé sur le bureau.

\- Merci. Bon, salut Lanie.

\- Salut, vous deux.

**\- C/W -**

-Chef ?

\- Entrez, Beckett.

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

\- On l'a retrouvée. Sa complice.

\- La complice de Tyson ? A-t-elle été interrogée ?

\- Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible. C'est son corps qu'on a retrouvé.

\- Alors, en fin de compte, il reprend ses vieilles habitudes. Il recommence à bosser en solo.

\- Lieutenant, vous devez absolument le retrouver. Il faut classer cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Chef, je vous promets que je vais faire tout mon possible pour retrouver cette ordure et le mettre derrière les barreaux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Je sais que vous ne me décevrez pas. Ainsi que votre équipe. Et Castle peut être de la partie.

\- Merci, Chef.

Kate sortit du bureau de Gates et expliqua la situation aux autres.

\- Il va falloir qu'on se sépare et que chacun le traque dans une partie de la ville. Sauf Castle, qui restera avec moi.

\- On ne sera jamais assez, fit Stella.

\- Peut-être, mais Gates a confiance en nous. Nous devons réussir à tout prix.

**\- C/W -**

Kate et Castle retournèrent à l'appartement où Alexis et Martha les attendaient.

\- Bonjour Papa, fit Alexis. J'ai appris que le triple tueur était de retour et que vous le traquiez. Mais je vous promets de ne pas me mêler de vos affaires.

Merci, Alexis.

Le couple se coucha tôt pour être en forme le lendemain.

**\- C/W -**

Au petit matin, ils arrivèrent de bonne heure au poste, cependant surpris car la totalité de l'équipe était là, mis à part Stella.

\- Où est Stella, demanda Kate.

\- Elle ne s'est pas couchée de la nuit car elle ne voulait pas abandonner ses recherches. Ensuite, elle est partie.

Ils essayèrent de la contacter, mais aucun d'eux n'y parvenait.

**\- C/W -**

La jeune lieutenant blonde s'avançait prudemment dans une étroite ruelle.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Cela lui parut d'abord impossible, mais c'était bien lui. Elle prit son arme mais c'était trop tard. Il l'attrapa et tout devint brusquement noir.

**\- C/W -**

Le téléphone du poste sonna. La voix d'une femme paniquée parvint aux oreilles de Kate.

\- Allô ? C'est la police ?

\- Oui, que se passe-t-il ?

Le récit leur affirmait que le triple tueur venait de tuer. Cela lui faisait à présent combien de victimes ?

**\- C/W -**

Les policiers arrivèrent en même temps que Lanie. Une immense foule entourait la scène de crime, ce qui les ralentissait. Ryan et Esposito aperçurent en premier le corps, firent demi-tour et empêchèrent les filles de passer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Non, Beckett, partez. Partez toutes.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

Elle le bouscula et découvrit le corps que ses coéquipiers tentaient de cacher.

Le corps inanimé de Stella gisait sur le sol.

**\- C/W -**

Le choc fut violent. Elles coururent vers leur amie et s'agenouillèrent à côté d'elle. Lanie prit son poignet, malgré sa frayeur qui la faisait trembler et dit :

\- Kate, appelle les secours. Elle est encore en vie.

**\- C/W -**

Les médecins tentaient d'expliquer qu'il faisaient tout leur possible pour la sauver.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas assez, hurla Layla.

Musa la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Quant à Kate, elle venait d'apprendre où elle avait été touchée : à la poitrine. Comme elle. Castle s'assit à côté d'elle et prit sa main.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'ils vont la sauver.

Lanie, elle, ne se sentait pas vraiment bien. Un tel choc n'est pas bon pour une femme enceinte. Esposito l'ignorait toujours, car Lanie n'avait pas eu la force de lui en parler dans de telles circonstances.

Musa craqua à son tour en demandant pourquoi cela prenait autant de temps. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à se faire à l'idée qu'il fallait le dire à Bloom, Flora et Tecna qui arrivèrent un peu plus tard. Le temps passa. Et toujours aucune nouvelle de l'état de santé de leur amie.

\- Lanie, dit Flora, tu penses que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour elle ?

\- Mais, commença-t-elle, je m'occupe des morts, moi, pas des vivants. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être utile.

Au bout d'une heure, un chirurgien s'approcha du groupe. On distinguait assez mal son visage dans la pénombre du couloir. Lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur, il leur dit simplement :

\- Elle va s'en sortir.

Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

\- Cependant, il y a quelque chose que je ne peux expliquer : y a-t-il quelqu'un ici qui puisse m'accompagner ?

Dans le groupe, ce fut Lanie qui y alla.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle expliqua à ses amis que Stella ne portait pas son gilet par-balles, ce qui étonna tout le monde.

Le chirurgien revint trois heures plus tard en leur disant que Stella s'était réveillée et qu'ils pourraient la voir. Musa, Layla et Kate passèrent en premier. Stella s'était redressée sur son lit, mais ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Kate s'assit sur le bord du lit et prit la main de son amie. Celle-ci remua légèrement la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Elle eut un faible sourire en voyant ses amies.

\- Hey, dit doucement Kate. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Bof, ça pourrait aller mieux, dit-elle en souriant.

Même dans les pires situations, elle parvenait à garder le sourire.

Mais il s'effaça de son visage au bout de quelques secondes et dit :

\- C'était lui. Tyson. Et c'est à cause de moi qu'il s'est échappé je n'ai même pas été capable de l'arrêter.

\- Chhhh chhhh, lui dit Kate en la prenant dans les bras. Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. C'est lui, le criminel. Pas toi. Je te promets qu'on va le retrouver.

Musa et Layla approuvèrent, tandis que le reste du groupe entra dans la pièce.

\- Stella, fit Lanie en s'approchant d'elle. Je suis contente que tu t'en sois sortie.

Stella demanda ensuite à Castle, Ryan et Esposito de sortir de la chambre pour parler avec ses amies. Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Stella demanda à Lanie :

\- Alors, c'est pour quand ?

\- T'es au courant ?

\- Mis à part les garçons, qui ne l'est pas ?

Lanie souria et leur dit :

\- Pour la fin de l'année.

\- Il faudrait vraiment que tu lui dises.

\- A Esposito ? Il a dit un jour à Ryan qu'il n'y avait rien de pire à supporter qu'une femme enceinte.

\- Il n'aurait jamais pensé à toi.

Stella se sentit soudain très fatiguée et toute l'équipe repartit en direction du poste.

**\- C/W -**

\- Alors, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Mieux, Chef. Mais on ne lui a pas demandé pourquoi elle ne portait pas son gilet.

\- Repassez la voir demain. Peut-être qu'elle vous expliquera.

\- Chef, dit Musa qui venait de raccrocher son téléphone, quelqu'un vient de voir entrer Tyson dans un immeuble.

\- Très bien, allez-y, mais faites attention. Il est hors de question qu'il s'en prenne à un autre de mes lieutenants.

\- Comptez sur nous.

**\- C/W -**

L'équipe au complet se rendit sur les lieux. Une ombre remua derrière la vitre. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Ils montèrent rapidement et Esposito manqua de défoncer la porte.

-Tyson, hurla-t-il, on sait que t'es là ! Ouvre la porte, espèce de fumier !

Pas de réponse. Pas un bruit. Juste celui d'une balle traversant la porte de bois. Mais lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent, Tyson avait disparu. Kate se retourna vers ses coéquipiers.

\- Ça va ? Tout le monde va bien ?

Non, tout n'allait pas vraiment bien. Musa était assise contre le mur. Une petite flaque rougeâtre se formait à côté d'elle.

**\- C/W -**

Layla s'agenouilla et prit son bras. Musa remua en disant à Layla de la lâcher. Elle se releva avec l'aide de ses amis en disant :

\- Ne vous en faites pas, la balle n'a touché que mon épaule.

Celle-ci était cependant en un mauvais état.

\- Il faut qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital avant que la blessure ne s'aggrave.

\- Non, ça va aller… aïe !

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Ryan en touchant son épaule. L'infection te guette. A l'hôpital, tout de suite !

Musa fut rapidement soignée. Le médecin expliqua qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Tous les médicaments et les anti-douleur qu'on lui avait fait avaler l'avaient épuisée. On l'installa dans la même chambre que Stella.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Moi, ça s'améliore. Mais ton bras… c'est…

\- Tyson. Oui. On était vraiment à deux doigts de l'attraper.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Quoi, maintenant ?

\- Ils ne sont plus que 4 sur le terrain… 5 avec Castle…

**\- C/W -**

\- Comment ça, disparu ?

\- Désolée, Chef, on ne sait malheureusement pas comment il a fait.

Gates retira ses lunettes et soupira.

\- Ecoutez, vous 5, ce n'est pas pour vous lancer des fleurs, mais vous êtes ma meilleure équipe. Et Tyson vient de vous retirer deux lieutenants. Je sais que vous travaillez dur, Beckett, ainsi que les autres. Et même Monsieur Castle.

\- Merci. Je ne m'arrêterai de travailler qu'une fois ce bain de sang terminé.

Ils sortirent ensuite du bureau en silence. Ryan et Esposito repartirent dans l'ancienne tanière du triple tueur. Une fois sur les lieux, quelque chose attira leur attention. Un objet bleu foncé. Comportant un mot écrit en majuscules, de couleur blanche.

**\- C/W -**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Esposito !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda-t-il.

En effet, les deux lits étaient recouverts de documents.

\- Ce qui reste des dossiers sur Tyson. On tient à vous aider.

\- Ah, ok.

\- Mais… fit Stella. Tu n'es pas venu voir ce qu'on faisait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, non.

Il sortit de derrière son dos un sachet en plastique contenant sa découverte.

\- On l'a retrouvé chez Tyson.

\- Mais c'est… commença Stella. C'est mon gilet pare-balles ?

\- Il est vrai que tu ne l'avais pas lorsqu'on t'a retrouvée.

\- Alors il savait que j'en avais un…

\- Il veut se débarrasser de nous les uns après les autres.

**\- C/W -**

\- Regarde, dit Ryan. Tu as vu comme elle a grandi ?

Esposito regardait les photos de Sarah, la fille de Kévin.

\- Ça lui fait combien maintenant, deux ans ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir une fille aussi adorable, dit Esposito d'un air rêveur.

\- Toi, dit Ryan, tu voudrais un enfant. Ça s'entend.

Esposito essaya de nier, mais en vain.

\- Parles-en à Lanie.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Bah, on ne sait jamais.

**\- C/W -**

\- Salut, Javier.

\- Salut, ma belle.

\- Oh toi, t'as l'air d'avoir des problèmes.

\- En fait, j'ai longuement réfléchi à ça, j'ai tourné et retourné la question dans ma tête et… Lanie, je voudrais un enfant.

C'était direct et court. Lanie était aux anges. Elle allait enfin pouvoir lui dire.

\- Pour décembre ? Demanda t-elle.

\- De l'année prochaine ?

\- Non, de cette année.

Esposito comprit enfin. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il se contenta d'embrasser Lanie et de la prendre dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il la reposa, il demanda :

\- Comment va-t-on l'appeler ?

\- Hmmm… Kévin, si c'est un garçon.

\- Et si c'est une fille ?

\- Je te laisse choisir…

\- Katherine. Je trouve ça beau.

\- Va pour Katherine.

Elle l'embrassa et murmura :

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

**\- C/W -**

Trois mois plus tard, Stella et Musa étaient de retour au poste. Elles furent accueillies par quelques applaudissements car rares étaient ceux qui survivaient aux attaques du triple tueur. Stella avait encore du mal à faire de grands mouvements. Quant à Musa, son bras avait perdu de sa puissance.

\- Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, toutes les deux.

\- Nous aussi, on est heureuses d'être ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Hey, Espo ! Jenny aimerait qu'on s'organise un dîner avec toi et Lanie. D'ailleurs ça fait un bout de temps que je ne l'ai vue. Elle va bien ?

\- Oh oui, très bien. Elle travaille beaucoup, c'est tout.

\- Heu… pour samedi, ça va ?

\- Parfait.

**\- C/W -**

\- Alors, comment ça avance ?

Le capitaine Gates se dirigeait vers l'équipe.

\- Et bien, ça n'avance pas vraiment, Chef. Le mec s'est volatilisé. Personne ne sait où il est passé.

\- En fait, peut-être que si, dit Layla qui venait de raccrocher. Une personne l'a aperçu à l'aéroport de JFK il y a moins de cinq minutes.

\- Très bien. Vous deux, vous restez là, dit-elle en s'adressant à Stella et Musa. Il n'est pas question de vous remettre sur le terrain dans votre état.

\- Lieutenant Beckett.

\- Oui, chef ?

\- Cette fois, vous avez carte blanche.

\- Merci, chef. On fait tout ce qu'on peut.

**\- C/W -**

\- Comment va-t-on faire pour le retrouver ?

\- Pas besoin de le chercher, dit alors Kate. Regardez, droit devant.

Ils s'approchèrent davantage, mais Tyson les vit et s'échappa. Layla se lança à sa poursuite, en lui criant de s'arrêter ou elle faisait feu. Mais elle savait que si elle tirait, elle risquait de blesser les voyageurs. Layla continua donc à lui courir après. Elle le vit disparaître derrière une porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle ne le vit pas. Elle recula et sentit le canon froid d'une arme dans sa nuque.

**\- C/W -**

Kate, Esposito, Ryan et Castle ouvrirent la porte par laquelle leur collègue venait de s'engager. Ils ne trouvèrent rien, mise à part son arme, posée sur le sol.

**\- C/W -**

\- Que savez-vous sur moi ?

Layla regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce sombre dont les murs étaient ornés d'instruments de torture.

\- Alors, que savez-vous sur moi ? répéta-t-il.

Layla ne répondit pas. Elle était entraînée à ce genre de situation. Mais elle sentit une puissante décharge électrique la parcourir de la tête aux pieds.

**\- C/W -**

Kate venait d'apprendre à Stella et Musa ce qui s'était passé.

\- Comment ça, elle n'était plus là ?

\- Je suis désolée. On l'a cherchée partout, dans les moindres recoins de l'aéroport. Plus aucune tracce d'elle ou du triple tueur.

\- Alors… c'est un coup de Tyson ?

\- On en est pas tout à fait sûr, mais il y a des chances que se soit le cas.

\- Beckett ?

Castle venait d'entrer dans la salle de pause.

\- Je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ?

Il l'entraîna hors de la pièce et lui dit à voix basse :

\- Malheureusement, quelqu'un l'a vue être emmenée de force dans une voiture. Le conducteur a été identifié comme grand, brun, avec un sweat à capuche gris.

\- Tyson ?

Castle approuva.

\- Mais… on va le retrouver, pas vrai ? On va continuer les recherches, on va traquer Tyson, et…

\- Beckett…

Mais elle n'écouta pas et continua :

\- On va mettre tous les meilleurs flics sur l'affaire et…

\- Beckett !

Cette fois-ci, elle s'arrêta et regarda Castle.

\- Ecoute, Kate. Il a déjà essayer de tuer plusieurs d'entre nous. Mais un enlèvement ? Je sais que c'est dur mais il y a peu de chances pour qu'elle sorte.

Kate recula. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Comment peux-tu croire qu'elle soit morte ? Layla est une des meilleures flics que je connaisse. Et je continuerai à la rechercher. Quoi que tu dises. Quoi que tu fasses, je n'abandonnerai pas.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Castle. C'est juste que Tyson est introuvable.

\- Je te pardonne, dit Kate. Evite juste de redire ça devant moi, s'il te plaît.

Elle le prit dans les bras. Elle avait besoin de lui pour surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve.

\- Reste avec moi, murmura-t-elle.

\- Toujours.

**\- C/W -**

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il se tenait à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Il lui répétait sans cesse la même question.

\- Répondez-moi. Que savez-vous sur moi ?

Elle grimaça et lui dit ironiquement :

\- Allez au diable.

Une nouvelle décharge la parcourut. Et elle s'évanouit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tyson la secoua violemment.

\- Tu vas me répondre, maintenant ? Que savez-vous ?

\- Je ne dirai rien, répondit-elle simplement.

Il lui tourna le dos durant quelques instants. La flic n'avait plus beaucoup de force, mais juste assez pour faire tomber le triple tueur en lui faisant un croche-pied. Elle se détacha le plus rapidement possible, prit une pierre sur le sol et le frappa de toutes ses forces avec. Il s'effondra, ce qui permit à Layla de s'échapper. Dehors, il faisait nuit.

**\- C/W -**

\- Castle… tu as entendu ?

Celui-ci émergea doucement.

\- Entendu quoi ?, dit-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

\- Je ne sais pas… comme si quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

\- A cette heure-ci ? Il est une heure du matin, Kate. Qui viendrait nous déranger à une heure pareille ?

\- Tu as sûrement raison.

Le bruit leur parvint parfaitement.

\- Tu avais raison, il y a quelqu'un à la porte.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, ils aperçurent Alexis et Martha dans les escaliers.

\- Richard, Katherine, vous avez entendu, vous aussi ?

Ils approuvèrent. Kate prit son arme déposée sur la table au cas où.

Une fois la porte ouverte, ils furent surpris de voir une personne étendue dans le couloir.

Layla.

**\- C/W -**

\- Alexis, va chercher une couverture. Mère, de la glace.

Ils installèrent Layla dans le sofa du salon. Elle prit le sachet de glace apporté par Martha, le déposa sur sa tête et eut un soupir de soulagement.

\- J'ai bien cru ne jamais vous revoir, dit-elle, des larmes aux yeux.

Kate la serra dans ses bras.

\- Comment as-tu fait ?

Layla expliqua son récit du début à la fin. Quelques passages les firent frissonner.

\- Kate, dit-elle à la fin, je sais que ce ne serait pas bien pour mon moral, mais je remarque que je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble. Je veux dire, avec les bleus, les bosses, et tout le reste…

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Au point où j'en suis !

\- Très bien.

Elle alla chercher un miroir et le tendit à son amie. Son visage était entre le bleu et le rouge. Elle avait plusieurs bosses, plusieurs blessures au couteau sur les joues et le front, une dizaine de bleus et une lèvres fendue. Elle reposa le miroir sur la table basse. Layla essaya de se relever en s'appuyant sur ses mains, mais son poignet droit la faisait trop souffrir et elle retomba lourdement sur le divan.

\- On l'emmène à l'hôpital, dit Kate. Tu as sûrement d'autres os brisés.

\- Décidément, dit le chiurugien après son examen, vous n'avez pas de chance C'est le troisième lieutenant que je soigne en si peu de temps.

\- Finalement, le résultat des radios n'était pas si dramatique que ça. Le poignet droit cassé. Le tibia et le fémur fêlés.

\- Je peux vous remettre sur pied en un mois, dit le chirurgien en s'adressant à Layla.

\- Faites le plus vite possible, s'il vous plaît.

**\- C/W -**

Castle entra dans la chambre de Layla.

\- Castle, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je suis venu m'excuser. D'avoir douté de ton courage. Il y a eu un moment où je ne te croyais plus en vie.

\- N'importe qui l'aurait pensé.

\- Pas Beckett. Ni Musa, ou Stella. Elle ont travaillé d'arrache-pied pour te retrouver.

Layla sourit.

\- Au fait, dit-il, pourquoi es-tu aussi acharnée sur Tyson ? Je vois bien que cela n'a rien à voir avec la justice. Enfin, en partie. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

Le sourire de Layla disparut brusquement.

\- C'est parce que… parce que cette ordure a tué mon fiancé.

\- Je suis désolé, fit Castle. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais malgré les cinq années qui se sont écoulées, je n'ai jamais réussi à oublier.

**\- C/W -**

Août.

Layla était revenue au poste. Et le travail avait repris normalement pour elle.

\- Touwjours rien, dit Ryan en raccrochant le téléphone. Il doit bien être quelque part.

\- Oui, dans le Queens, dit Esposito en raccrochant à son tour. Quelqu'un vient de le voir entrer là dedans.

D'accord, on y va. Tous ensemble.

**\- C/W -**

\- Il est monté au troisième, leur dit une femme, au 307.

307\. Cela leur rappelait quelque chose.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte. Il la défoncèrent. Tyson était en train d'étrangler une femme. La vue des policiers le fit fuirent par l'escalier de secours. Kate et Musa se lancèrent à sa poursuite tandis que Stella prévint les flics positionnés dans la rue. Ryan appela une ambulance. Esposito aida la femme à se relever et la reconnut. C'était la sœur du Capitaine Gates.

**\- C/W -**

La poursuite de Tyson avait conduit les deux flics dans une ruelle étroite et sombre. Elles se saisirent toutes deux de leur arme et avancèrent prudemment. Kate entendit du bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Tyson assomer Musa, qui s'effondra aux pieds du tueur tant recherché.

\- Lieutenant Beckett, pourquoi ne pas stopper cette ridicule chasse à l'homme ? Cela fait des années que vous me courez après sans jamais m'arrêter.

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Un fumigène. Kate réagit trop tard. Une épaisse brume l'envahit et elle lacha son arme.

Tyson courut vers elle, la saisit à la gorge et serra de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle sufoque.

**\- C/W -**

Kate respira à nouveau. Quelqu'un venait d'attraper le triple tueur et l'emmenait au loin.

Une voix parvint à ses oreilles. Castle se tenait penché au-dessus d'elle.

\- Kate, tu vas bien ?

Elle se releva péniblement et demanda directement :

\- Où est Musa ?

\- Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a une entaille sur le côté droit de la tête, mais elle n'est pas profonde.

\- Et Tyson ?

\- Arrêté. Grâce à l'intervention de Ryan et Esposito.

\- Alors, tout est fini ?

Castle la prit dans ses bras.

\- Oui, Kate. Tout est fini.

**\- C/W -**

Ils arrivèrent au poste en héros.

\- Merci. Merci d'avoir sauvé ma sœur et d'avoir arrêté Tyson.

L'affaire du siècle venait d'être résolue par son « armée » qui s'en sortit avec quelques blessures de guerre : deux balles, un enlèvement, un étranglement et un choc crânien.

Mais elle était fière de ses lieutenants. Et de Castle !

**\- C/W -**

Ryan réunit tout le monde.

\- Ecoutez, Jenny propose une soirée au restaurant pour fêter notre victoire. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

\- D'accord, fit Esposito. En plus, notre précédent repas a été annulé à cause de l'affaire.

\- Et bien, dit Castle, je propose d'invité tout le monde chez moi ce soir.

**\- C/W -**

Musa, Layla et Stella arrivèrent en premier, suivies de Kevin et Jenny, puis de Flora, Bloom et Tecna.

Kate consulta son téléphone et dit à l'assemblée :

\- Lanie vient de m'envoyer un message elle et Esposito sont pris dans les embouteillages. Ils seront là dans environ un quart d'heure.

**\- C/W -**

Lanie et Esposito arrivèrent devant l'immeuble.

\- A qui l'as-tu dit ?

\- A personne. Et toi ?

\- Aux filles, sauf Jenny. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

\- Et bien, tu l'as, maintenant.

**\- C/W -**

\- Ah, les voilà ! dit Castle en entendant la sonnette.

Il ouvrit la porte.

\- Wahoo, dit-il à Lanie. Tu es bien emmitouflée pour un mois de septembre.

\- Je trouve qu'il fait un peu frisquet dehors, répondit-elle.

\- Elle voulait évidemment garder le secret encore un peu.

En entrant, quelqu'un lui fit la même réflexion. Elle haussa un peu le ton, comme toute femme enceinte le ferait.

\- Tu te comportes comme une femme enceinte, plaisanta Jenny.

\- C'est le cas.

**\- C/W -**

Castle, Ryan et Jenny ouvrirent grands leurs yeux.

Lanie ôta son manteau. Jenny prit Lanie dans ses bras tandis que les deux hommes félicitèrent leur ami.

\- Vous êtes au courant, dit Lanie en regardant les filles, Martha et Alexis.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

Cela faisait longtemps.

**\- C/W -**

Des Cris.

De la souffrance.

Une douleur intense.

Un cauchemard.

Puis, la vie. De nouveaux cris.

De la joie. Des rires. Des pleurs.

La jeune mère sourit.

Sa fille, Katherine, dormait dans ses bras.

**FIN**

_Et voilà, chers lecteurs. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Merci de vous être arrêtés ici pour la lire. Et merci d'avance de me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._


End file.
